MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/28 February 2014
00:11:46 -!- Will3947 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:55 -!- Will3947 has left Special:Chat. 01:09:06 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 01:25:07 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 04:50:03 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 07:50:03 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 10:25:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 10:27:01 -!- DaltonesePride has joined Special:Chat 10:27:08 hi 10:28:12 Hi 10:28:44 The amount of people who vandalize United Micronations 10:29:08 ? 10:30:14 how are you 10:30:17 Look at the edit history. 10:30:21 I'm fine, you? 10:30:32 What's the "?" for? 10:30:52 for 10:30:59 The amount of people who vandalize United Micronations 10:31:04 Dalton did nothing 10:32:06 I never said you did :) 10:32:08 i am not matt read 10:32:18 "Matt Read"? 10:32:23 i am the minister of foregen affairs of Dalton 10:32:33 Ok, I didn't ask, but okay. 10:32:46 actuly its Dalton-Arika 10:33:12 but Arika is inactife :( 10:34:42 Okay, what made you choose "Dalton"? 10:34:56 Dalton is cool 10:35:18 this account is used before formation of Dalton-Arika 10:35:26 *Re-Formation 10:36:16 If you want to join the UM, you may add your nation to the page 10:36:23 ok 10:36:26 :) 10:36:31 It's still in construction. 10:36:59 ok 10:40:06 Sabovia used to been a ally of Dalton-Arika 10:42:26 A long time ago. 10:42:29 ye 10:43:05 Dalton 10:43:12 used to be roberts nation 10:43:36 then when robert leave Dalton and Joined Dradelia 10:43:47 Robert gife Dalton to us 10:44:01 then is a empire 10:44:09 but we start a revoluition 10:45:03 the Dalton become a Republic and then a constitutional monarchy 10:45:13 then Arika offerd to re join Dalton 10:48:02 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 10:48:03 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 10:48:37 I'm still here. 10:48:39 Don't worry. 10:48:40 BRB 10:48:43 ok 10:48:47 i must go 10:49:12 -!- DaltonesePride has left Special:Chat. 10:49:19 No. 10:49:21 I'm back. 10:49:23 Don't go. 10:49:36 If you must, then do so. 11:53:57 When times change, so must I. 11:54:23 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 12:03:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 12:31:26 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 12:31:57 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 12:32:52 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:37:40 -!- Gamers97 has joined Special:Chat 19:03:41 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:06:23 Hi? 19:07:22 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 19:09:35 o/ 19:10:45 Hi 19:10:59 Do you think fantasy nations should be covered by this wiki? 19:11:16 define fantasy 19:13:01 Nations claiming fictional planets or based in fictional worlds such as Narnia 19:14:15 they shouldn't exist 19:15:30 They they wouldn't exist, in our reality atleast 19:15:45 But if you think about it, we're reality 19:15:49 *we're fantasy 19:16:04 No, not really. 19:16:34 The fantasy im using is "a nation set in another universe or planet" 19:16:58 I know 19:17:06 Like Moon Colonisation 19:17:21 I think that should only be allowed once they've landed there 19:18:39 I suppose they could argue that they did, in 1969 19:19:38 But it's not a planet but it's not an earth claim 19:19:44 with a permanent population 19:19:48 There's nothing there 19:21:32 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:85301 19:21:42 Theres rock on mars 19:22:18 ... 19:22:22 nothing of use 19:23:00 Vote here http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:85301 19:24:21 voted 19:26:53 Cool 19:27:23 Your going a bit genocidal 19:27:32 "Wiped of the face of the community" 19:27:37 *off 19:28:31 ... 19:28:40 Micronationalism is serious though 19:28:59 Sometimes, yes. 19:30:59 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 19:31:04 o/ 19:31:29 #03C102 19:31:56 ... 19:32:02 Whoops 19:32:14 >_> 19:32:19 What? 19:32:27 Nuffin. 19:32:46 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:85301#9 That's what I was trying to paste. 19:32:53 Ah... 19:33:03 Wots dat? 19:34:09 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 19:35:09 Who think Sangheili Union is fakey? 19:35:13 ME! 19:36:37 um.. 19:37:05 It's too fake, page says it all http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Sangheili_Union 19:37:35 I mean, look at the allies list. 19:40:04 explaun 19:40:10 explain, sorry. 19:41:20 Well, it's making out that... brb lemmie find it's name 19:42:33 Sangheili Union is allies with Hezbollah and Communist Party of Lebanon. Now that's just proper bullshit and proves that Sangheili Union is fakey. 19:43:09 ah 19:43:28 share your thoughs on the thread I posted 19:43:39 Lemmie read it. 19:43:41 *thoughts 19:44:33 Thread:85301#9 19:44:39 whoops 19:44:44 It's up the chat, abit. 19:44:52 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:85301#9 19:45:04 I'm gonna type sommit on that 19:48:55 Okay, Luke. 19:56:47 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has joined Special:Chat 19:56:59 Ano fellas. 19:58:47 Andrew, I shared my thoughts http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:85301#9 19:58:58 Hello Chancellor! 19:59:28 Ah I saw this thread, might have to add my input 20:00:14 Im glad someonss brought up the sanghelli union, i was ready to give them a good slander, 20:00:52 Have you seen their relation section? 20:01:03 I was like "Fuck me!" 20:02:15 "USA designated the Sangehlli Union as a terrorist group" BULLSHIT! the nation i represent on here has existed for 2 years and the bulgari government hasnt even noticed us yet 20:02:16 lmao 20:02:57 fucking 53 million claimed population? 20:02:57 I feel like I need to pick on their leader... 20:04:06 agreed. 20:04:53 I need to know how old he is... 20:04:56 Have you seen their puppet nation? pissing myself laughing right now 20:04:56 I think he's five. 20:05:07 Location: "somewhere in great britain" 20:05:12 Germland? 20:05:23 lerl.. 20:05:58 Germland suggests its in germany 20:06:28 hmmm brb need to finishs somthing off. 20:06:34 Alrighty. 20:09:23 bk 20:09:57 Wb. 20:09:59 Sangheili Union... ha! 20:10:22 Just made myself laugh a little harder, national anthem of germland is "Allah Huakbar" 20:10:39 OMG lerl, sound n'out germanic 20:10:57 They just claim their shit. 20:11:13 sighs 20:12:20 brb, gonna make something humiliating towards Sangheili 20:12:45 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has left Special:Chat. 20:12:46 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has joined Special:Chat 20:12:54 Im glad im a largely influential nation on here rather than one of the laughable ones like sanghelli 20:13:44 Your nation isn't laughable, you take micronationalism seriously. 20:14:32 And im glad of that. Thats what i was saying ^_^. Its the people who make a micronation purely for themselves that fail on here rlly 20:15:57 I made Taipan to avoid British politics, also I wanner live in Japan but I can't afford to live there so I made a Japanese-style micronation, with my sort of politics. 20:17:45 Well believe it or not despite my micronation being in Bulgaria it started in England. We bought the land back in 2011 and had nothing to do with it until we discovered micronationalism and this followed. Im still in the UK now, officially my role is Bromeni Ambassador to the UK. The president and a load of other governmental convoy lives over in Dragostin. 20:18:25 That's interesting.. 20:21:36 Hello. 20:22:06 You like my statement? 20:22:15 What statement? 20:22:32 I put on your thread. 20:22:52 -!- Fallschirmjäger has joined Special:Chat 20:22:55 !updatelogs 2014 02 28